


Adrienne and Chayse

by LibidineTertius



Series: Leather and Lace (aka Modern Merlin in Costumes!) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Merlin Does Not Approve of Arthur's Costumes, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: "Merlin wondered if this would be their one and only date.So, he was a little surprised when, within an hour of getting home, someone rang the bell to their flat... A courier with a big, flat package."Traditional dating does not seem to be working for the boys. But you know what does...?





	Adrienne and Chayse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not from England. All my British English is a result of watching BBC. I apologize for anything that sounds wildly off. :)

Merlin got home after his date with Arthur feeling… disappointed in himself and annoyed with Arthur. After twice enjoying spontaneous kinky sex with this guy he didn’t even know, he’d have thought the ice was thoroughly broken. But then they’d gone out for coffee and it had been… Well, Merlin was pretty sure neither one of them had a great time. Arthur was an entitled prat. With daddy issues. A fit, smart prat with daddy issues. As the two of them sat across a little table at a Starbucks, all Merlin could think was, 'Let’s go do something wild. I like you so much better when our blood is pumping.'

Merlin wondered if this would be their one and only date.

So, he was a little surprised when, within an hour of getting home, someone rang the bell to their flat. Merlin buzzed in a courier with a big, flat package. It was plain white with no address in the corner. Mysterious. Merlin signed for it and brought it upstairs, weighing it with his hands and a paranoid little part of his brain wondering if it was a bomb. Paranoia aside, he was too curious not to check. Merlin set it out on the kitchen table and Will hovered over his shoulder a little, curious, and whooped in surprise as Merlin opened it to find a dress. Not the kind of dress he’d order, say, for his mum. Or for any girl who he wasn't on _very_ friendly terms with. This one was fancy and risque... No, honestly, it was slutty. Red. Low cut front. Almost no fabric in the back. Or in the skirt. “Shite, who did you buy that for?” Will asked, clearly delighted and jealous and maybe even a little turned on. Will was probably imagining the girl. “Should have told me you were dating some hottie.”

Merlin shook his head and went digging for a receipt. “I’m not,” he murmured. “Just-” Then his phone buzzed.

 _Did you get my present?_ It was from Arthur. Arthur, who Merlin figured was bored and annoyed with him after that date.

 _Yeah._ Merlin looked at the dress again and his brain began to veer off in a completely different direction. The dress wasn't for a girl then. _You want me to see me wear it?_ The first time they’d met, Merlin had been wearing a red dress. A floofy concoction of petticoats, but a red dress. Merlin tried to imagine himself having the confidence to wear something like _this_. 

_Not just see you. But yeah. Fancy it?_

Merlin’s cock let him know this was a great idea, even if his brain was less confident. _Pretty sure I don’t have the curves to make it look good._ Arthur knew he made a ridiculous looking woman, right? He wasn’t an especially buff guy, but he was clearly a _guy_.

“That her?” Will asked and Merlin muttered something, grabbing up the box and heading into his room with it, needing the privacy before Will knew way more about Merlin’s sex life than either wanted him to.

By the time the door was closed, there was another text from Arthur. _I can only tell you what I want. But I want you to come over in that dress. And I want you to wash a car for me._

Merlin paused, staring at the phone. Arthur wanted… what? _You’re very weird. Can it wait until tonight? I have a shift._ Honestly, even if it couldn’t wait until tonight, it would have to wait until tonight. 

The response was a sad face emoji and then an eggplant. Merlin laughed. What, was Arthur 14? 

_Tonight_ , Merlin text again and sent Arthur his likely timeline. Hard to tell since it was all text, but Arthur’s _Okay, see you then_ seemed sulky to Merlin. Prat.

***

He only worked a half-shift on Fridays, but it seemed like it took forever. A woman with three kids changed her order three times, then flipped out and wanted to talk to his manager when he didn’t get it perfect. And there was something going on with the plumbing that made the shop smell funny, so they had to keep the doors open. At least it was nice out, warm enough for shirtsleeves, but also a little windy, so debris kept blowing right through the shop and Merlin was out there with a broom at least once an hour.

By the time he could leave for his… date?... he was tired, grumpy, and seriously considering just texting Arthur that he was not at all in the mood. But he had that dress in his backpack. His cock pressed against the inside of his zipper and suggested to him that it might be a pleasant way to end the night. A lot more fun than takeaway, a show on the telly, and his own hand. 

This was his second time at Arthur’s house. Not that he’d known it was Arthur’s the first time. It was stupidly huge considering how few people lived there. But it was Arthur that answered the bell. He looked like a total chav: an Adidas hoodie, trainers, and athletic trousers, with a Burberry cap on, and a damn gold chain around his neck. Merlin stared. This was Arthur playing dress-up. It was… weird and possibly a little insulting. “Are we going to a 50 Cent concert?” Merlin asked blandly. 

Arthur looked him up and down. “You’re not wearing it.” He sounded disappointed.

Merlin laughed. “On the bus? No, I’d like not to get beat up, thanks. Give me five minutes and you can see why I don’t usually show off my legs.”

Rolling with it, Arthur showed him upstairs to a bedroom. “I’ll be outside when you’re ready,” he said and left Merlin to change.

With a sudden attack of nerves, Merlin slowly pulled the dress out again. The fabric was thin and kind of shiny, and the dress really didn’t leave anything to the imagination. And he wasn’t a girl. And would anyone look good in this that hadn’t been airbrushed in photoshop? If anyone saw him…

It slid between his fingers like nylon or silk. Merlin wondered what it would feel like against his cockhead. What it would feel like when Arthur rubbed his hands all over Merlin through this dress? Under this dress?

Still anxious, but not _just_ anxious, he began to undress, stripping down to his briefs before figuring out how to get into the dress. Did he step into it? Pull it over his head? How did he work the little straps in the back? It took him several awkward minutes and one frustrating moment where he thought he may have broken a strap, but he got it on and… well, could you feel both sexy and ridiculous? Because he did. Merlin was mostly naked, and about to go… wash a car?.... with a man he was almost certainly about to have sex with. 

He also looked down. Oh, god. These were not legs made for a dress. His _knees_ alone were a deal breaker on sexy. But Arthur was out there and Merlin wanted… He’d only been fucked once. By Arthur. Because of a misunderstanding and unlikely timing. Less than ideal. And yet it had been one of the hottest moments in his life. 

Merlin took a deep breath and whispered, “ _Befindaþ bytte._ ” A stupid risk, especially in the house of the biggest megachurch in Britain, but the air sparkled with soft lights before him, like muted sparklers to lead the way, and Merlin followed…. The magic knew what he wanted.

Ten minutes later, he was outside, looking for Arthur. With every step, he could feel the faint slickness between his arsecheeks from where he’d prepared himself. He’d tried to work it in deep, but it was hard to neatly work the vaseline he'd found into his arse without getting on the rest of him, and he’d made a bit of a mess. Not that he thought Arthur would mind. 

Still in his fancy dress chav-wear, Arthur was standing in the Pendragons’ dimly lit massive driveway, scrubbing an orange hatchback. He smiled at Merlin and… yeah, there was an obvious erection tenting his track pants. Classy. Merlin shook his head and waved. “I can’t believe-”

Arthur reached out for Merlin’s arm and pulled him closer, situating Merlin between Arthur and the back of the wet, soapy Range Rover Sport. Merlin slapped a hand against the wet surface and would have skidded a little, except that Arthur still had a hand on him, helping to keep him upright. “Wotch it, darling,” Arthur teased, accent straight off Shameless or maybe Misfits. Then he pressed in, his chest against Merlin’s back, and Merlin’s chest against the wet surface of the car. It was cold and Merlin yelped.

“You’re a menace,” Merlin accused. “What made you think-” But, of course, he did want sex with Arthur. Kinky outdoor sex in a dress… yeah, he did want. Even if he was getting goose pimples.

Arthur’s lips pressed the side of Merlin’s head in a dry kiss. “Don’t ‘tcha?”

Oh, god, the _accent_. Still, no use in spoiling Arthur’s good time. “I’m not that kind of girl,” Merlin teased and let Arthur rub him bodily against the wet, soapy metal surface a little longer before insisting, “If you’re going to bugger me, open the hatchback first.” There was a _dry_ , comparatively comfortable surface just waiting there. 

He could practically hear Arthur pouting. The guy probably had some fantasy about spraying Merlin down with the hose, but Merlin was wearing two handkerchiefs held up by thin straps of fabric; he was cold. Arthur’s hands were damp too as they trailed over Merlin’s naked back, but they quickly warmed. “You look right beautiful.” One hand drifted down to the skirt and then cupped high on Merlin’s leg, trailing up so Arthur could feel that Merlin was going without briefs. “Naughty girl.”

“What, were you inviting me over to hang about and talk needlepoint?” Merlin asked incredulously, amused. They were both here for a shag; what was the use in pretending otherwise?

Pulling Merlin against him, hands smoothing over the slick fabric, there was a chirping beep. Arthur must have hit a button on an unseen fob, because the back of the hatchback slowly began to rise. The interior light went on and Merlin tugged away from Arthur to scramble into the back, kneeling up in the boot to reach for the interior lamp. No need to give any neighbors a show.

The short skirt must have ridden up, giving Arthur a good view of his arse, because Merlin could hear a wolfish whistle and then the car rocked as Arthur knelt on the edge of the interior, one hand cupping Merlin’s right arsecheek, fingers tracing along the slickness in the central crease. “You are absolutely that kind of girl.” Arthur sounded smug.

As soon as Merlin got the light off, he turned to smack Arthur lightly on the top of the head. “Just because I showed up in a tiny dress with no pants and spent ten minutes stretching my arse doesn’t mean I want you.”

Arthur laughed and scrambled further in, their bodies pressing together in the boot while Merlin gripped the back of the seats for purchase. His knees would probably get chafed, but he didn’t much care. “I love what a slut you are,” Arthur said, thankfully in his real voice, and a finger slid between Merlin’s cheeks, one quickly sliding right up his channel with barely a pause. Merlin moaned, startled and turned on. _He_ was a slut? Arthur was the filthy one who kept coming up with kinky sex costumes.

But it was hard to hold a measured conversation with a finger up his backside and the other smoothing over his throat in a caress that might have been threatening if it wasn’t also sexy as. “You don’t waste time on foreplay,” Merlin accused, but he was already shivering a little with anticipation, adjusting the spread of his thighs. “Go slow.” He wanted to get buggered, but he’d rather not get hurt.

“I want you begging before I fuck you,” Arthur agreed. “I want to be sure you remember this.” Like Merlin was going to forget? His mouth settled on the crook of Merlin’s neck and shoulder, right where the thin strap held the front of the dress up. Not a kiss. Not a bite. Arthur just rested his lips there and dragged them against Merlin’s skin and his teeth caught against the edge of the strap, tugging at it slightly, threatening to break it. His lips were a little chapped and Merlin reached back to run a hand through Arthur’s hair, sucking in a breath as he steadied himself.

The not-kiss turned damp below Merlin’s ear, and then Arthur was licking his way up and practically _into_ the ear. Merlin squirmed, aroused and annoyed. “Augh. Some people might go for my mouth. Or my cock.”

“Some people are boring,” Arthur agreed cheerfully and stuck his tongue in Merlin’s ear again, resulting in more squirming and Merlin batting Arthur in the face. Arthur only laughed and moved his mouth to Merlin’s neck instead, his hand settling on Merlin’s jaw to draw Merlin’s head back, exposing as much of Merlin’s throat as possible. Arthur’s attention was almost animalistic, biting and kissing in equal parts, and Merlin made a small, helpless sound as Arthur found an unexpected erogenous spot just above his adam’s apple. 

The fingers in his arse finally began to move again, pumping deeper and wriggling about a little, stroking Merlin from the inside and stretching him out a bit more. “You want me.” Was that a question?

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed. “Want you.” But, still a little nervous, he added, “What you’re doing is good.”

Arthur let the hand on Merlin’s throat trail down his body, trusting Merlin to keep exposing his own neck. The exploring hand slid across the low neckline that revealed his flat, pale chest, down over the skirt and began feeling him up through the skirt, slick fabric rubbing against Merlin’s erection, until Arthur’s hand got to the head of Merlin’s erection, two fingers playing with the head, pinching lightly and rubbing through the fabric. When Merlin grunted, Arthur bit a little harder at his neck. 

It occurred to him belated that Arthur was probably going to leave marks. Fuck it; Merlin would wear a scarf for a few days while the bruising went down. He’d deal with Will’s teasing; his friend would be happy that Merlin was getting laid. 

The hand on Merlin’s cock let go and ducked under the skirt, finally giving Merlin skin-on-skin. Less elicit, but also more direct. The hand started moving a lot more after that, stroking Merlin near the base, tracing the prominent vein that ran along the underside, abandoning his cock entirely to play with his balls… Merlin cursed, wishing he could touch Arthur more. As it was, he could only stroke the man’s forearms and pat clumsily at his hair. Instead, he thrust his ass back at Arthur, grinding against Arthur’s hand like he was dancing at a club, rotating his hips and occasionally popping his arse out a little further to encourage Arthur along. Yes, he wanted Arthur to go slower than last time, but he also wanted to get fucked before the sun came up.

“Want me?” Arthur murmured again, his mouth breathing over Merlin’s ear. 

This time when Merlin said, “Yeah,” he added, “Am I stretched enough?”

Arthur bumped a third finger against the edge of Merlin’s arsehose. “You tell me, darling. How do you like it?”

Merlin wanted to say _I don’t know_ , but figured that would be kind of pathetic and embarrassing, so he went for, “If you think I’m ready, then get on with it.”

Arthur snickered and let go of Merlin’s cock entirely, smacking him along the side of the arse. “Pushy.” He actually _pinched_ Merlin and Merlin practically elbowed him in the head (or at least flailed in a way that was intended to elbow him in the head). Then Arthur gently pulled out his fingers. There was a minute of Arthur adjusting things back there, getting himself gloved and lubed. It seemed like an awkward business, cramped in the back of the Range Rover, and there was a _snap_ that Merlin worried might be the condom breaking or flying away, but Arthur must have worked it out, because after a bit of shifting about, there was a blunt pressure nudging against his cheeks, pressing as Arthur tried to line himself up right.

Merlin wanted to say _Slow_ again, but he didn’t want to be a total girl about it, so he tried, “Relax, mate. Not in a hurry.” Sounded a bit more macho, he hoped. More experienced.

Arthur had one hand on Merlin’s arse, the other presumably trying to steady his cock, guiding it. “You saying you want to have me all night long?” he asked, and _god almighty_ , that ego! Arthur could be so sweet, but Merlin also routinely wanted to thump him. His cock, which had been rubbing up and down in the valley between Merlin’s cheeks, pressed up against his arsehole, pressing a bit. Not enough to really get in. Merlin might be slick and stretched now, but an arsehole was pretty damn small and Arthur was not. 

“I’m saying you might be dressed like a fifteen year old, but maybe you can fuck me like a man.” Merlin grimaced at the words. He sounded crass and hopefully Arthur didn’t hear the nervous energy. Wasn’t like Merlin didn’t want to be fucked. He did. Just would rather they didn’t make a cock-up of it this time. 

Fortunately, Arthur laughed. Apparently he liked Merlin when he was obnoxious. “Like a _man_ ,” he agreed, hamming it up. “I am smooth like James Bond.” Then he made a face and added, “Uh, but less rapey.”

Merlin choked and a snicker burst out. “Uh, yeah. Good on you. I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that. Get back to being smooth.” Even as he was saying it, Arthur worked two slick fingers back into him, tugging at his rim while he reached around to play with Merlin’s nipples. It pressed their bodies close and Merlin could feel Arthur’s cock in it’s lubricated condom bumping against the side of his arse. 

To give Arthur credit, he _was_ taking his time, far more than either of them had during their first two rather wild couplings. Arthur was making sure than Merlin really was stretched and his free hand was bust touching Merlin’s thigh, balls, chest, and cock. Arthur clearly knew what he was doing. There were definite advantages to crawling into bed (or window, or bar stool, or Range Rover) with a serious slag.

By the time Arthur positioned himself again at Merlin’s hole, Merlin was keyed up enough that he almost forgot to be nervous. “Ready for me, baby?” Arthur demanded in an accent that might sound like a guy from Manchester _if_ said guy had spent the last three years on an alien spaceship picking up a Martian accent. It was ridiculous and Merlin relaxed that little bit more.

“Oh, yeah, guv,” he replied, hamming it up as hard as he could. “Shove that prick in me, ya stud.”

Snickering, Arthur got moving, pressing firmly. Didn’t shove right in, but he was moving pretty fast now, barely pausing for the stretch of head before the shaft began to slide in as well. Merlin groaned and tried to remember how to relax into it. He’d caught the trick there for a minute last time and if he moved his lips like _this_ -

“Fuck!” Merlin’s head reared back and he shuddered a little. No, that hadn't relaxed anything, but moving had made Arthur’s prick rub up against him inside in just the right way, enough to set off the tactile equivalent of sparks. He did his best to imitate the motion, but between him and Arthur there were a lot of moving parts. Still, his gyrating about was spurring Arthur on, and the guy started fucking him good and proper now, really throwing himself into it. His pelvis smacked against Merlin’s arse in a loud, irregular rhythm and he was gripping Merlin’s dress so hard at the hips that Merlin heard something tear a moment before the entire front of the dress just fluttered down his chest to wave about at his waist. 

Arthur was snickering between his heavy, panting breaths and Merlin’s cock was heavy, bouncing with each fuck, balls aching, and it was too good to last. Arthur’s rhythm went ragged, pumping into Merlin a dozen more times before he more or less collapsed against Merlin’s back. Merlin reached back to smack him in the thigh, and Arthur responded by reaching around to wrap his fingers firmly around Merlin’s erection. Arthur worked him at a hard pace while mouthing at the back of Merlin’s neck. “Fuck, you’re good,” Arthur murmured into his skin, leaving wet patches in his wake. 

_You’re the one who knows what the fuck he’s doing,_ Merlin wanted to point out, but he was five seconds away from coming, and he didn’t have the brain capacity to say more than, “Ungh!” Arthur smacked him once, roughly, in the arse and let go of Merlin’s cock just long enough to adjust the skirt of his dress, wrapping the silky fabric around Merlin’s cock before stroking him hard and fast just a bit more. Merlin couldn’t have held back if he wanted to.

After, catching his breath, Merlin reached back to clumsily pet Arthur’s thigh while Arthur slowly pulled back enough to slip from his body. It felt a little funny. Kind of empty. But not bad. “Think I’m getting the hang of this,” Merlin murmured, feeling great. His back was going to be sore, and his knees might be bruised in the morning, but that had been some excellent sex. 

“Dressing like a girl?” Arthur asked, setting himself to rights, pulling the athletic trousers back up over his bare arse. They would need to get back to the house. 

Merlin considered his skimpy wrecked dress. It was barely more than a soiled bit of red fabric draped about the waist now. Hopefully no one was going to be able to see anything, because otherwise this might be awkward. “Hmm… blokes,” Merlin answered distractedly.

Arthur, crawling out the rear hatch, turned, something hesitant in his face, but he sounded his arrogant self. “Hardly your first time?”

Merlin paused, though he’d been reaching out so Arthur could help him out without Merlin sacrificing any _more_ dignity. It... wasn’t like Arthur hadn’t had a good time. Maybe it wasn’t _that_ embarrassing. “Well, tonight makes it third, I guess, if we count the club.” Helping Merlin down out of the Range Rover, Arthur’s mouth hung open, his surprise evident. Merlin wished he was wearing more clothes for this conversation. “You said I was good,” he hurried to point out. “And I’ll get better if we keep this up.”

Arthur sucked his lower lip into his mouth before asking, “So… the night of the party?”

Merlin squirmed. “Can we get inside? I’m literally wearing a piece of kleenex.”

Arthur turned away to close the hatch and Merlin hurried toward the house. It _was_ cold now that he wasn’t participating in vigorous exercise and squashed up against Arthur’s warmth. Also, he had the weird feeling Arthur was about to call him out on something. Which sucked, because Merlin didn’t want to be done. He might rather like Arthur

It was only seconds before Arthur caught up with him at the door. As they went in, Arthur tried again, “The night of the costume party? That was your first time?”

“With a _guy_ ,” Merlin insisted. “I’d been with a girl!” He didn’t want to sound any more uninitiated than he already did, though he supposed _a girl_ didn’t sound very impressive to Arthur who had probably slept with _dozens_ of people. “It’s not a big deal.”

But Arthur looked like Merlin had hit him. “Fuck,” he whispered. “I already thought I'd… fuck…”

And, okay, it had been a bit rough, what with the mistaken identity and all, but Arthur might take note of the fact that Merlin came _here_ in a skimpy costume for more sex with him. So it might be reasonably obvious to any sane person that Merlin wasn’t exactly horribly traumatized forever by the honest mistake. “Look, if you’re not going to offer me a shower, I think I’d like to get my pants back on. This is a bit breezy.”

That, at least, got a smile out of Arthur. “You want to stay and watch Shaun of the Dead? I have leftover Thai.” He sounded almost _shy_ , and Arthur's eyes were stupidly pretty when he was being sincere. 

Merlin grinned. “Next to the dress in the post, that’s the best offer I’ve had all day.”

Arthur grumbled about it not being the post, but he shut up as Merlin stripped out of the filthy little scrap of skirt, letting it flutter to the floor.

***

Snoggin with a peanut-scented Merlin while zombies tried to eat Simon Pegg on the telly, Arthur asked, “Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow?”

Merlin shook his head. “Bit tame. Rather fuck you in the men’s room, if you don’t mind. Don't suppose you own a corset?”

Arthur kissed Merlin full on the mouth, his fingers again wrapping shamelessly around Merlin's cock. Apparently, he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love my props.
> 
> [Here](https://www.revolveclothing.fr/nbd-get-out-dress-in-berry/dp/NBDR-WD82/?d=Womens&_t=t&utm_source=wheretoget.it&utm_medium=referral\)) is the dress. 
> 
> And [here](https://www.carthrottle.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Range-Rover-Sport-655x409.jpg) is the Range Rover.
> 
> Yes, by the way, Arthur is being a classist asshole. No kink-shaming him.


End file.
